warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Fleckkit
Fleckkit is a white and ginger tom. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Names Kit: Fleckkit Family Mother: 'Goldenflower '''Father: 'Patchpelt 'Brother: 'Swiftpaw '''Sister: Sparrowpaw Half-brothers: 'Bramblestar, Graystripe, Longtail '''Half-sister: 'Tawnypelt Book Appearances '''Living: Spottedleaf's Love Creator Creator: Stealthfire star History In the Novellas ''Spottedleaf's Love ''Coming Soon Trivia *He has SkyClan blood because his father, Patchpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. Kin Members Mother: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Sparrowkit: Living, (as of Spottedleaf's Love) Half-Brothers: :Bramblestar: Living, (as of The Apprentice's Quest) :Graystripe: Living, (as of The Apprentice's Quest) :Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt: Living, (as of The Apprentice's Quest) Grandmothers: :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, No Residence Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Status Unknown Grand-Aunt: :One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Aunt: :Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Alderpaw: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Juniperkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Juniperpaw: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Stormfur: Living, (as of Sign of the Moon) :Bumblestripe: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) Half-Nieces: :Dawnpelt: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Sparkpaw: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Dandelionkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sleekpaw: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossomfall: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Briarlight: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) Half-Niece/Half-Nephew: :Strikepaw: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) Half-Great-Nephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) Half-Great-Nieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brackenfur: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Thornclaw: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Brightheart Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ambermoon: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Snowbush: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Dewnose: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Whitewing: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Dovewing: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Ivypool: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence :Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Bramblestar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Tawnypelt: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence :Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Mothwing: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Leafpool: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Squirrelflight: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Lionblaze: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jayfeather: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Tigerheart: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Dawnpelt: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Primrosepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Poppyfrost: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilyheart: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fernsong: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Hollytuft: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Sorrelstripe: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Molewhisker: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Cherryfall: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Leafkit: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Honeykit: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) :Larkkit: Living, (as of The Apprentice’s Quest) Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Category:Characters Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Males